


Not Even A Kiss

by blublublah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is waiting for his stupid boyfriend but the stupid train is late and now some stupid guy even tries to invade his private space. Great. Niall just wants Zayn to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote at work a few days before Zayn left the band. Thats why I didn't want to publish it at first but now I already uploaded it to my [tumblr](http://mrdisrespecthood.tumblr.com/) so I yeah I wanted it to publish it here too. I will stop talking now. Enjoy :)

As much as the blond wanted to sit here, he just couldn’t wait any longer for his boyfriend to finally arrive. He knew if he stood up now and got out of the train station, the possibility of missing Zayn was pretty big but Niall wouldn’t be able to sit one more second without moving. It wasn’t a secret that the 20 year old was always a little more active therefore it was no surprise that as soon as Niall stood on his feet, he wandered off to the Kiosk. Just a small snack before he would return to the tracks. But the queue at the shop was even longer than the sidewalk itself. No, come on, that wasn’t something he needed right now. A quick glance at the indicator board and all the excitement, Niall had vanished to be replaced by a slowly rising anger. The train he already waited 1 hour for wouldn’t arrive the next 20 minutes. 

Well, he surely wouldn’t go back to the tracks now. To calm himself and to get some energy off, Niall decided to walk to the nearby park. He squeezed himself through the crowd of waiting people and followed the small path, that led to the park, with quick steps. It was already pretty dark so the normally well visited park, was quite lonely. Not that it had mattered to Niall. It was nice to just have a patch of fresh air and no loud sounds, besides the traffic next to the park. It could get to his head if he stayed to long in crowed places. He felt like getting relaxed and some of the energy wearing off. When he got to the middle of the garden, he made an arch and walked back to the train station. The streetlanterns gave just a little light, so Niall had to be more careful not to trip. When he got back to the still crowed station, he glanced at the board again. He barely could read the numbers anymore, as exhausted as he was. Where was the energy he felt just a few minutes ago? He tried again and with all his left concentration he was finally able to read the minutes. Still 5 minutes. What? He could have sworn that he at least walked half an hour. Why do these stupid night trains always have to be so fucking late?

Niall decided that he would just go back to the track and wait till the expected train came. He leaned back on a streetlight, pulled his scarf over his mouth and cheeks as the ice cold wind tickled his nose and closed his eyes. Fuck, where was this goddamn train? Just breathe and try to ignore the cold. He listened to the noises around him, children who were laughing, women who were talking into their phones, men who were complaining about the delays. Trains arrived, speakers announced when the next trains will arrive and conductors looked out for people standing too close to the tracks. Despite the late hour it was still quite loud. Suddenly a shadow hovered over Niall and the blond looked up, a smile covered his lips. But instead of his expected boyfriend, there was a complete stranger standing in front of him. The smile faded as soon as he recognized the bitter, alcoholic breath of his counterpart. Great, just what he needed. Niall was about to slip to the side, when two firm hands hold onto his arms. The grip was surprisingly strong and as much as the blond tried to get free again, it was no use.

“Well, hello there. Such a lovely face all alone at this hour? Aren’t you cold?” Niall almost didn’t understand the slurred words. He tried to get out of the ‘embrace’ a little harder, sensing that this wasn’t going to end too well. Why didn’t anyone of the surrounding crowd do anything? It sure was clearly not an intimate moment between two love birds or something. Or maybe it wasn’t that clear. Nobody interfered, no one looked at them, not even an disgusted glance, no nothing! The remaining station visitors didn’t notice his uncomfortable situation. “Now stop moving around so much! You don’t want to get anyone attention, do you?” With that the stranger pulled Nialls scarf down to expose the faintly rosy lips to the cold. One of the somewhat sweaty and dirty hands cupped his cheek as the cold fingers stroked it, sending a shudder down the blonds’ spine. Now the 20 year old was nearly desperate to get away from the man.  
“Hey hey, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you… Just a little kiss to sweeten an old man his day, come on, don’t be such a coy.” With that the strangers cold, dirty lips were placed on Nialls. His eyes opened in shock as his whole body seemed to freeze.  
As quick as the unwanted kiss began, as quick he ended again, when the man was suddenly shoved to the ground next to Niall. The drunk looked up at the black haired, confusion displaying on his face. But before the ‘fight’ could escalate, Niall pulled his boyfriend to the parking lot. Past the shocked women, past the laughing men and past the confused kids. Past the waiting people who looked at them questionable, as they rushed through the crowd and past the parking lot guard, who quickly clicked their ticket. Just when they arrived at Nialls car, the blond finally stopped, turned around and almost threw himself in Zayns arms, who of course returned the hug.

All the anger Zayn felt, when he saw that disgusting man touching Niall, disappeared, when he finally could hold his sunshine. He got out of the train, expecting a happy Niall to jump into his arm, but was rather surprised when nothing like that happened. Instead he saw some shady guy creeping up on his boyfriend. Even if he immediately walked up to stop that man trying to touch the blond, he wasn’t fast enough. No, that fucking asshole dared to kiss his love! In less than a second Zayn stood in front of them and quickly pushed the stranger off Niall. If the blond hadn’t stopped him he sure as hell would have beaten up the guy. Who was he to lay a finger on Zayns boyfriend? But now that he held his lover, the 21 year old had to make sure that the little Irish fellow was alright.

“I’m so sorry. I …I didn’t even see him coming and suddenly he was kissing me. I, Zayn, I swear I didn’t want that. I’m sorry. I love you!” The blonde looked up, guilt all over his face and Zayn couldn’t help but smile. “Hey stop. That wasn’t your fault. It’s late and nobody can expect that you eye every person that passes you. Nothing that just happened was your fault, okay? I love you too.” With that being said, Zayn placed a kiss on Nialls forehead. The 20 year old just looked in the direction of the train station. “Still, I could have easily handled that on my own. I’m not a child that needs protection or anything. He just surprised me…” Zayn laughed when he saw his pouting boyfriend and pushed him to the car. “Of course, I know I know. It’s just like I said. It’s late and you look really tired so come get in the car, I’ll drive!”

As the young couple parked the car in the parking garage of their apartment complex, the blond could barely stay awake. His boyfriend couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his love, desperately trying to push the suitcase over the uneven asphalt. “Come on, let me do it, couldn’t risk you hurting yourself.” Zayn grinned as he took the suitcase from the pouting blond. Taking Nialls hand in his own giving the blond a replacement for the bag, the 21 year old dragged the two of them to their flat. 

Niall snuggled into the soft blanket, as he watched Zayn taking off his jacket and shirt, and stepped out of the slim jeans. The blond smiled as he thought about finally being home. Even though it had been Zayn who was gone for two weeks, it just didn’t felt like home to Niall when his English half was miles away. He felt like a stranger in his own four walls. “Hey, everything alright? I mean, are you okay? Because of that guy from earlier I mean…” Niall sat up and pulled a now half naked Zayn in front of him. He laid his pale hands on the tanned waist and placed a soft kiss on the stomach of his opposite.  
“Everything’s good. I was just shocked. Nothing happened and I already told you I could have handled it. I’m tougher than I look!” Zayn sighed. “I know, but… I mean he kissed you after all!” The older one broke away from the half-hug and sat down next to Niall. The bed squeaked a little and Niall laughed. Zayn just shoved him and leaned on his boyfriends shoulder. Niall sensed that this wasn’t over but he was way too tired to talk about this now. “What? That wasn’t a kiss! It was merely a meet of two body parts!” Niall turned his head, so he could face his boyfriend, a playful smile on his lips. “Should I show you what a real kiss is?” With that he placed his left hand in the neck of the other and pulled Zayn in.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first One Direction Fic so tell me what you think about it! Always appriciate Criticism and yeah thats it!  
> Always be kind and til next time :)


End file.
